


Tea for Two

by Xinbimodu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xinbimodu/pseuds/Xinbimodu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mistress Jen,” called Alfred from the entrance of the massive Wayne Manor library. He waited patiently until she’d looked up from her appropriated desk and various calculations to continue, “Master Bruce says he’s running a bit late and apologizes for any inconvenience he may have caused."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea for Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swing_set13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/gifts).



> SwingSetInDecember (aka Jen) dared her followers to write fic about her and a fictional character earlier today and because I had no idea what to write for day three of my self-imposed 12 Days of Christmas fic-a-thon I actually did. Enjoy!
> 
> Title from the song of the same name (Doris Day's version obviously) because I'm unimaginative like that.

"Mistress Jen,” called Alfred from the entrance of the massive Wayne Manor library. He waited patiently until she’d looked up from her appropriated desk and various calculations to continue, “Master Bruce says he’s running a bit late and apologizes for any inconvenience he may have caused. He’s well aware that you’ve travelled quite a long way from home to be here today.”

“And yet,” she replied, lips tilting into a wry smile, “he’s nowhere to be found.” 

Considering she’d made no attempt to accept the apology of his employer Alfred’s soft chuckle was unexpected but no less pleasing in the echoing quiet of the house. 

“I will admit that Master Bruce often gets … caught up in his work but in all my years of service I’ve only seen him make a handful of half-hearted attempts to apologize. Please take solace in the fact that he is very interested in your work and would not have missed your appointment unless it was absolutely necessary.” 

“You flatter me, Alfred,” she said, gathering her coat around her shoulders to ward off the encroaching chill. The fire in the nearby grate had gone out half an hour before Alfred showed up to apologize for Bruce Wayne’s ridiculous disregard for time and she’d been so caught up in her drafting that she’d hardly noticed.

“My dear,” tsked Alfred, drawing a duvet off the back of a nearby wing-backed chair and moving towards his shivering guest. “Forgive me for letting the fire die out. You look positively frozen.”

Jen laughed as Alfred wrapped the blanket about her shoulders, “Don’t worry, Alfred. Gotham’s winters are nothing in comparison to the ones back home.”

“That may be so,” he conceded, “But, regardless, you look as though you could use a good cup of tea. Would you mind keeping an old man company for a bit before you retire for the night?”

She smiled, “how could I refuse?” 

Alfred turned and led the way to the main kitchen, the light and warmth of its gleaming cherry wood cabinets and spotless floors a marked difference to the general overbearing, oppressive rococo gloom of the rest of Wayne Manor.  


Jen shucked her jacket just as Alfred set the kettle to boil. “Would you mind calling a taxi for me once we’re finished, Alfred?”

Alfred paused on his way to the pantry, “Whatever for, Mistress Jen? Master Bruce has had me prepare a room for you in the west wing.”

Jen stared at his retreating back in shock, nearly falling into her seat at the stainless steel island in the middle of the vast room. “I couldn’t impose on you like that, Alfred.” 

Alfred returned a moment later with several tea canisters in hand, “It is no imposition, Mistress Jen. Master Bruce wouldn’t dream of sending such an important guest out into the cold after insisting that they fly over six thousand miles to meet him at his home and then missing their scheduled appointment. I’d like to think I raised him better than that.”

Jen blinked at Alfred in disbelief. “But—”

“No, Mistress Jen, I must insist that you spend the night. It’s been much too long since we’ve had welcome visitors here at the Manor. ”

Any further argument was cut off by the shrill whistle of the kettle. 

“Either way,” Alfred continued a few moments later, after the hot water had been poured into two delicate china cups and he’d settled himself into the seat across from Jen, “Master Bruce will probably want to speak with you the moment he crawls out of bed tomorrow morning.” 

“I can't imagine what's keeping him," she said in reply, toying with her spoon and trying valiantly to hide that she knew anything of the connection between Bruce Wayne and the masked vigilante known as The Batman. 

Alfred smiled at her knowingly over his cup of Earl Grey—one lemon, no milk or sugar—as she chose her tea and set it to steep, his eyes sharp and searching.

"Neither can I, young miss. Neither can I."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked what you read please don't hesitate to swing by [my tumblr](http://xinbimodu.tumblr.com/) and say hello!


End file.
